Holding Hands
by C.S Eve
Summary: Mai goes to work even on her day off to finish sorting some documents in the basement of the building where Shibuya Psychic Research is located. When all of the sudden an earthquake hits Tokyo and leaves Mai and Naru helpless underneath.


Holding Hands

The day was only starting to get better for the brunette. She finally graduated from high school and eventually ready to go to college. She has been working with the same employer for the past 3 years and eventually offered her a full scholarship in psychology at Tokyo Taniyama's life couldn't get any better, but it didn't mean it couldn't get any worse.

"Naru!" Mai yelled as she tried to catch her breath.

March 2011, a magnitude of 8.9 hits Tokyo, Japan. The earthquake caused thousands of buildings to collapsed. Lots of people were injured and trapped inside buildings, unable to breathe or some of them were crushed by the debris and just died.

"Mai!" The brunette's heart felt a sudden relief. _He's fine…_ Mai mumbled to herself before she tried to find Naru.

"Where are you Naru?" Mai's voice echoed across the collapsed ceiling. She was lying under something she couldn't identify. She coughed lightly after accidentally exhaling the dirty air.

Mai heard rustled movements coming up north. Her eyes tried to move and all she could see was a small flash of light moving. She noticed that the metal table was in the way of the light. The ceiling completely collapsed.

Earlier that day Mai already felt something wrong, but she knew anyway that she needed to go to work. It wasn't just a plus point to see her handsome boss, but she wasn't doing anything for that day.

"Hey, Naru. Remember when I told you that I had a feeling that something bad's going to happen today?" Mai chuckled as she just looked at the bizarre railing above her.

"I guess I should have listened to my intuition." Mai coughed once again and tasted the flavor of blood in her mouth. She cleared her throat and felt the numbness all over her body

Crawling from the other side and making his way to his assistant, Naru's heart broke seeing the lower part of her completely crushed by the heavy cement wall. As he struggled to move his arms and crawl like a soldier, he finally reached her. He laid with his chest against the floor and his hand calming her down. He already knew that she was panicking but thought of something else to distract herself.

"You shouldn't have come to work." He watched her assistant's body shake.

"We'll get through this right?" Mai's head shook as her hand slowly reached out to him. He reached out her hand half way and nodded trying to keep her awake.

"Yes, we will. Don't go anywhere Mai." He held her hand tightly as he got closer and pulled it to his lips.

"Hey, Naru…" Mai dazed for a while looking at him with a far out look. Naru felt her weak pulse. He was scared to lose her. "…I'm no idiot okay. If I die, you can have the remaining oxygen you need, right?" Mai said quietly.

"You're no idiot. Just don't die." He grasped her hand tightly as he bit his lip and looked at her with sorrow. His eyes slowly tear up and a flash of regrets flowed.

"Naru, It's you. It's always been you. When you asked if it was you or Gene, it is always you…" Mai coughed again and then tried to breathe. "I don't want to be that spirit that doesn't leave this world with unfinished words to say" It was difficult for her to talk, but she tried to breathe and talk.

"Mai, I love you. I have always loved you." Mai heard his words as her eyes were slowly dropping.

"We're gonna get married. We're going to have the best life, you and me." Naru continued as he watched his dear loved one restless.

"You can't die because we're supposed to end up together. We're meant to be." Mai's lips curved into a smiled as she mumbled the words. "… meant to be."

Mai's squeezed his hand tightly and smiled happily from hearing his voice. "Thanks, Naru…" Mai felt that sudden relief and said her last words with a deep breath. Her lifeless hand slowly ungrasps her boss's hand with her eyes showing no life at all. Naru shed his tears as he crawled closer and kissed her hand before reaching for her face to close her eyes.

Later that day, the two lifeless bodies were finally found holding hands as if they wouldn't let go.

* * *

A/N: HI Guys! I remembered a scene in Grey's anatomy and suddenly flashed a fanfiction version of it. I felt chilly all of the sudden when I tried to imagine Naru saying those words. Anyway, Hope you enjoyed this one shot. I will be uploading more updates ASAP. I'll try to juggle my work and this one. I hope you guys are interested in the **_ghost hunt manga vol 1-7 raffle_** that we will be pushing. Of course, there will be consolation prizes such as Kathy Reichs books, Bram Stoker and Anne Rice books. If you're interested in the raffle. You can always ask as a review or PM us here. -Cathy.


End file.
